let us head to the future together
by KouMamoru
Summary: Summary: After Zeref has been defeated and all dark guild has been disbands, the magic world restores its peace. Natsu, finally able to hold his demon self down, he confesses to Lucy and they both get married after a year. But, Natsu is having a nightmare about Lucy? What is the nightmare? Why the nightmare has something related to Lucy?


**Let us head to the future together**

 **Summary: After Zeref has been defeated and all dark guild has been disbands, the magic world restores its peace. Natsu, finally able to hold his demon self down, he confesses to Lucy and they both get married after a year. But, Natsu is having a nightmare about Lucy? What is the nightmare? Why the nightmare has something related to Lucy?**

 **DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL DON'T BELONG TO ME.**.

\

"You must get rid of that thing if you don't want to lose her," a hoarse voice sounding in his ears. Natsu keeps looking for the source of that voice in that pitch-black space.

"Who are you? Come out now, fight with me," Natsu counter-attack, showing that he isn't scare of that threatening voice.

Suddenly, a light focused on a place that not far away from Natsu. Natsu turns to look at it and saw a black coffin floating mid-air. He slowly walks to reaches the black coffin and slowly the black coffin descend downward and landing at the ground.

He slowly opens the coffin's lid and he couldn't believe what he saw in it. Lie in the coffin is Lucy, wearing a pure white dress. She is lying on the red rose and white lilies' bed. Her face is pale as sheet and Natsu slowly reaches to touch Lucy's cheek only to feel it cold as ice.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu's eye widens in horror, looking at the death form of his beloved wife. He grips the coffin hard before he drops to his knee, his heart is thumping loudly against his chest, believing his Lucy is dead. This is not gonna happens. He will never let it happens. He rummaged his hair furiously, almost losing control of himself. He feel grateful that he didn't fall into his demon state once again.

"Why are you doing this to Lucy?!" shouts Natsu in anger.

"If you don't want this to happens, get rid of that thing from her. If not, this is your end," the hoarse voice sound once again.

"What's thing?"

"You will know soon,"

/

Natsu abruptly wakes up from his sleep and panting heavily. He feels his cheek damp with tears. Crap, he crying for real. He quickly wipes his tears before turns his head to see Lucy's sleeping face. Lucy, once was his nakama, now has become his life partner. It has been about six months they married but he could never get rid of the image of Lucy wearing her wedding gown. For him, she looks like one of the angels descends from the heavens to earth to become his.

He continues to look at Lucy's sleeping face before the image of dead Lucy from his dreams resurfaces once again. He slowly turns to Lucy and sees her pale face no different from his dream's image. He starts to shake Lucy shoulder and she wasn't giving him any reaction. Now, Natsu scared half to death.

Natsu can't accept the fact of Lucy leaving him forever. He continues to shake Lucy's empty body. He hugs her tightly, before crying his eyes out, knowing Lucy won't wake up for the second time.

The end…

 **(AHAHAHA! I'M JUST KIDDING.. ALRIGHT, CONTINUE WITH THE REAL ONE,)**

Natsu continue shaking Lucy's body. He is on the verge of crying right now. He calling for Lucy's name, but she keeps on sleeping. Lucy moans from her sleep before slowly opens her eyes to look at Natsu's terrified expression. She see Natsu's terrified face slowly replace with his relieved one. Unconsciously, tears flowing from Natsu eyes and landing on Lucy's cheek.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Why are you crying?" asks Lucy as she raises her hand, slowly wiping Natsu's tears.

"Don't you do like that to me again, Lucy," said Natsu, wiping his own tears.

"What did I do?" asks Lucy confused.

"I been calling your name for several time and shake you to wake up like crazy,y'know?" said Natsu in protest tone.

"Well, I'm sorry. Lately, I feel very sleepy and tired," Lucy mumble and drooping her head. Look like she very sleepy. Natsu, feel confused, places hand on Lucy's forehead to check her temperature. Lucy at that time already sleeping, slowly falling backward and fortunately for her that Natsu catch her before her head make impacts with the floor.

He tucks Lucy in the bed before joining her. Weird! Lucy is always awake if someone changes her sleeping position. But right now, she sleeps like an animal in their hibernate mode. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders before burying his face on Lucy's hair. He always love Lucy's scent, scent that only made for him to smell. He hugs Lucy to give her warmth on the cold day of December.

"I guess I'll bring you to that old woman tomorrow to see what's wrong with you, Lucy," whispers Natsu before he slowly drifts to sleep.

/

Natsu carefully guide Lucy as they enter the deep forest to go see the pink-haired old woman, Poluchka. He keeps glancing at Lucy to see if Lucy following him properly since Lucy tends to fell asleep every time. He looks with worried expression at Lucy's half-lidded eyes. She is on the verge of falling asleep again.

"Lucy?" asks Natsu worriedly. Hearing Natsu's voice, Lucy looks up and fully opens her eyes.

"Yeah, Natsu?" said Lucy, flashing Natsu with her smile to assure him that she is well.

"Are you alright?" asks Natsu, not getting rids of his worried tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Are we there yet?"

"Almost," said Natsu, grabbing Lucy's hand and somehow he feel that his own magic is being drained from him.

/

"How long you been feeling like this?" asks Poluchka, currently checking on Lucy. Natsu only watch patiently.

"I think for two or three weeks,"said Lucy. She is very sleepy, right now. Once she wants to fall asleep, Poluchka will slap Lucy's forehead.

Poluchka brings her hand to Lucy's stomach. She could feel something draining her magic. She looks at Natsu who watch them intensely. She knows about the fact that Natsu is a demon created by Zeref. But, to have another him inside a human, it is totally unacceptable. Poluchka bite her lips. She has to tell them whether she wants or not because that something is growing inside Lucy.

"Congratulations, your wife is pregnant. Almost three weeks," said Poluchka. The news shocks both Natsu and Lucy. Natsu stands up before walking to Lucy and hugs her. He looks very happy.

Poluchka diverts her eyes from seeing Natsu's expression. If only he knows the truth behind that pregnancy, he wouldn't be so happy like this.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you," said Natsu cheerfully, continuously kissing Lucy's cheek.

"We have to tell the guild for the new family member, arriving soon," roars Natsu loudly. He carries Lucy bridal style and runs to the guild to tell the good news.

"Everyone, Lucy's pregnant!" cries Natsu for the whole guild to hear. A roar of congratulation is heard from the guild hall. Natsu slowly put Lucy down and the girl approaches her, congratulating her.

Suddenly, someone shoves Natsu's shoulder.

"You proves yourselves a truly man," said Gray, grinning at Natsu. Natsu punchs Gray's face cause the man to stumble a bit.

"Of course I am," said Natsu, grinning.

"Alright everyone, today we're gonna have celebratory party," exclaims Makarov and the whole guild member replied in happiness.

/

Natsu currently wants to visit the guild. He is worried because after three months after Lucy's pregnancy, she seems to grow more tired than usual. He wants to get Makarov's advice on how to handling Lucy. He once thought to try Poluchka, but seeing that old woman hates human, he changes his direction.

"Mira, is Master in?" ask Natsu.

"Yeah. He's in," answered Mira. Natsu goes up to Master's office. Before he knocks on the door, he could hear the conversation inside. It's a conversation between Poluchka and Makarov about Lucy.

"That Celestial mage currently carrying a half demon child inside her,"

"What're you saying, Poluchka?"

"I know it during the time I'm checking on her. That baby inside her is currently sucking on her magic to maintain both of the baby's human and demon part. That is what I feel when I checking on her. My magic seems draining from me,"

"But if this continues, Lucy will…,"

"Yes, she will die,"

Natsu couldn't hear any longer; decide to make his presence known. He harshly opens the door, looking at both of people present in that room.

"Natsu?" said Makarov. He couldn't do anything if Natsu had heard everything.

"Is what your saying is true, Baa-san?" asks Natsu for confirmation. Poluchka hesistanly nods her head. Natsu hissed in anger before turning his heel to get out from that room.

"Natsu, think well of your decision. You might hurt Lucy and probably she will hate you," said Makarov, probably knowing Natsu's decision.

"I rather have her hate me rather than losing her forever," said Natsu steps out from that room.

/

"Where are you taking me, Natsu?" ask Lucy, confusedly. After Natsu returned from his visit to the guild he changed a lot. Natsu didn't even patting her stomach, greeting the child inside. Of course, it's hurt the young mother to-be. And right now, Natsu is harshly dragging her to somewhere.

Her question is answers when they reach to the hospital. Lucy keeps looking around until they reach the administration table.

"What are we doing here, Natsu?" ask Lucy and Natsu just ignored her. Even though he still keeps intertwining his finger with Lucy and sometime squeezes it. But Lucy sense that Natsu's hand slightly trembles sometime. It like he has been hiding something from her.

"How can I help you?" ask the nurse, tending Natsu and Lucy.

"I want my wife to have abortion immediately," said Natsu seriously leave Lucy in shock. Escape from her shock, she slapping Natsu's hand away from her.

"What're you thinking, Natsu? You want to kill our child," ask Lucy in irritated tone.

"Don't call that thing as my child," said Natsu venomously.

"Natsu! How could you?" Lucy's eyes start brimming with tears. He tched in annoyance before once again, dragging Lucy out of the hospital. Lucy is struggle against his hold, anger deep inside her heart.

"Are you crazy, Natsu? I don't want to abort this baby. This is my child, our child," said Lucy in anger.

"That thing gonna killed you, Lucy. Why can't you understand?" exclaims Natsu in anger while pointing at Lucy's stomach.

"What're you talking about? I don't understand,"

"You always tired because that thing absorbing your magic to keep it alive. That thing shouldn't exist in the first place," once again Natsu throws harsh word at Lucy by calling their child as a 'thing'.

"You understand, right Lucy? You have to abort it," said Natsu while placing his hands on Lucy's shoulder. But, Lucy only slaps his hand away.

"Whatever you say, Natsu, even if I have to die, I will never abort my child," said Lucy sternly, leaving Natsu alone.

/

"Why do you want to keep it, Lucy? When you already know that it will harm you," exclaims Gray in disbelieve. He is so shock when he hears the news about Lucy's pregnancy.

"I don't want to. This is my child. Why can't any of you understand?" cries Lucy. She is pressured by everyone keep blaming the unborn child.

"And why can't you understand we don't want to lose you, Lucy? For once, I agree with Natsu's decision to get rid of that monster inside you," said Gray while glaring at Lucy's stomach. Her baby bumps start showing a little under her cloth.

"Why you keep blaming this baby? He didn't do anything wrong to you," Lucy sobbing while hugging her abdomen.

"You are my friend, Gray. You just like my brother I never have. I need your support for me to keep this baby. But, you're the same as Natsu," said Lucy.

"I think of you like you are my sister, Lucy. Think about Natsu, Lucy. You're gonna leave him alone once you give birth to this baby. He loves you the most. Do you think he will not be broken because of your death?" ask Gray, trying to convince Lucy. He couldn't watch the energetic Natsu has turned into a man who couldn't control his anger right now.

"He's gonna be fine. At least, he gonna has someone who is half of me," said Lucy wiping his tears.

"And you'll think he's not gonna harm the baby if the baby is the cause of your death? You'll think he willingly accept the baby even if the baby carrying half of you?" asks Gray in anger. He couldn't understand Lucy at the moment.

"This is the best decision I choose. I rather die giving birth to this baby,"

"Best decision, you say? This is only your selfish decision, without consulting us all. I didn't know that you're a selfish person, Lucy," yells Gray in anger before he steps out of the room and banging the door close to show his frustration.

"Lu-chan," Levy currently enters Lucy's room when she heard the loud banging. Seeing Lucy's eyes brimming with tears, she quickly hugs her.

"I'm all alone, Levy-chan. No one is there to support me. Even Natsu hates me," wails Lucy, crying on Levy shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm with you. I'll support you, Lu-chan," said Levy trying to calm down Lucy's emotion. She feels sad for Lucy who does not have anyone to support. Well, if everyone rejects Lucy, she will be the first to accept her.

/

Four months has passed by. Now, Lucy's pregnancy has reach on her seventh month. During this four month, Lucy having a drastic weight loss. She almost looks like someone who suffers anorexia. During her fifth month, Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Levy took her away from Magnolia. Using to their saving, the girls bought Heartfilia Mansion as Lucy's child present and the move Lucy there to refresh her mind.

"Lucy, come inside. Let's eat. It's almost dinner," said Mira softly while placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder. But seeing Lucy giving no response, she sits beside her and takes Lucy's hand into her hand.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You're okay?" ask Mira looking at the sunset that takes up Lucy's interest. Lucy diverts her head to look at Mira.

"When will Natsu come back, Mira? Did he still angry with me?"

"He will come back, just give him time to relax. I don't think he can accept the truth yet,"

"It's already four months. Isn't it enough for him to think?" burst Lucy in anger.

"Lucy, losing you is probably his worst nightmare. It is not easy for him,"

"Well, it is also not easy for me. He left me alone, waiting here like I'm a dumb. I miss him, Mira. I want to see him before I die,"

"Lucy, don't talk like that. You will survive. You're strong girl. This baby probably didn't want to harm you. He must loves you the most," said Mira, smiling while caressing Lucy's big stomach.

"Come, let's go inside and eat. The baby probably hungry by now," said Mira while carefully guiding Lucy to enter the house.

"You know, Mira, I already decide what is my child's name," said Lucy, while grabbing Mira's hand to step inside the house.

"What is it?" ask Mira with interest.

"If the baby is a girl, I'm gonna named her Nashi and if the baby is a boy, his name gonna be Shiina," smile Lucy telling Mira her baby's name.

/

"Papa?" child voice sounding near Natsu that attract his attention to find the owner of the voice.

"Papa," another child voice resounds.

"Who is it?" ask Natsu, frantically searching for the voice.

"We didn't want to hurt Mama. We love her the most. Please go back to her; she's waiting for you," the first child sobbing while talking to Natsu.

"Please come back, Mama love you. We miss you, Papa," said the second child, also sobbing.

"Natsu," an image of Lucy appear, looking at him with saddest eye he ever sees. Natsu tries to run to reach her, to hug her. He misses her a lot. He wants to have her back in his embrace.

But the time Natsu almost near her, the distance between them grew further apart. Then, he sees a big black hole appear in front of Lucy and Lucy ignorantly steps into it.

"Lucy, don't go. Don't leave me alone," cries Natsu only to reach on air as Lucy is being engulfed by the black hole.

Once again, Natsu abruptly wakes up from his bad dream. Before he even catches on his breath, he hears unstoppable knock on his door and later on, the doors is kicked from the outside by Gray and Elfman.

"What the hell did you do, Gray? My house is not something for you to destroy it," said Natsu in anger, waking up from his bed.

Gray, for once ignored Natsu's protest and grabs Natsu's collar and dragging him outside.

"What're you doing, Gray?" now Natsu is furious because he is drags by Gray like a dog.

"You need to go to Heartfilia's mansion immediate. It is time for Lucy to deliver the baby," said Gray, rushing to the train station. Natsu, hearing the news, looks at Gray's back in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" ask Natsu, slaps away Gray's hand off him. Then, a moment after that, he spread out his dragon-like wing and fly off to Heartfilia Mansion. Who knows that his power come in handy at time like this

A gust of wind appears in front of Heartfilia Mansion before Natsu comes out of it. He rushes inside the mansion and go to the main room. In the room, Wendy is maintaining Lucy's magic power. Poluchka acts as midwife and Mira currently gives support to Lucy to keep going. What is that almost break his heart is to see Lucy's painful expression. Slowly, he approaches Lucy and grabs her hand. Lucy, knowing the heat coming from her palm looks up and see Natsu, the one she miss the most.

"Lucy," said Natsu. He looks like he wants to cry and he tighten his grip on Lucy's hand.

"I miss you, Natsu," said Lucy, smiling at Lucy to reassure Natsu. Another pain coming and she grunts in pain.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I left you alone," apologize Natsu while sobbing. He couldn't watch Lucy in pain anymore.

"The baby is almost out, Lucy. You just need to give one big push," said Poluchka. Poluchka's voice seems to snap Natsu out of her sadness. He looks at Lucy's swollen abdomen in hatred.

"Get that thing out of Lucy now!" yells Natsu in anger before diverting his eyes to Lucy once again and smiling at her. "Everything gonna be fine, Lucy. You gonna be alright," said Natsu try to reassure Lucy out of her pain.

Lucy closes her eye, sad with the fact that Natsu still hate his own child. Not long after that, she could hear baby wailing, indicating they are safely born to this world. Lucy slightly smiles before opens her eyes to look both Erza and Mira holding her baby.

"You did great, Lucy. It's both Shiina and Nashi," said Mira, kissing the baby girl's cheek. She and Erza slowly turn the babies to allow for their mother to look at them. Lucy unconsciously cries tears of joy, looking at her healthy babies.

"They're beautiful like an angel," said Lucy, "Right, Natsu?" Lucy diverts her eyes to look at Natsu but he didn't even turn to look at their child and this broke her heart. Slowly, Erza and Mira takes out the babies far away from their father, afraid that he will harm the innocent babies if something happens to Lucy. It wasn't their decision but Lucy herself. She tells them to do that before her deliver.

Lucy starts cough violently and blood starts coming out from her mouth side. This alerts Natsu, Poluchka and Wendy.

"Take care of our child, Natsu," advice Lucy for one last time, before releasing Natsu's hand.

"Lucy?" said Natsu. He looks at Lucy's pale face. It looks the same like in his dreams.

"Lucy!" cries Natsu out loud and hugging Lucy's body tightly. He buries his face on Lucy's hair, crying for the lost of his love. Fire starts to erupt from Natsu back before the fires crawling on his body and forming a mark. Wendy widens his eyes; Natsu is converting back to his demon form.

Natsu looks up and Wendy can see his blood red eyes. A black horn appears on his head. That time, they know they must protect the babies from Natsu because he has the determination to destroy those two innocent lives.

/

Gray, who has just arrived a while ago, gets the chance to looks at the babies and his heart instantly captured by just seeing a glimpse of their pure face. He will do anything to protect the babies from upcoming harm.

The door of main room exploded and come out Natsu in his furious form. The other guild members who presents ready their attack, waiting to attack Natsu. But Natsu is faster than them. In one swift moves he able to knock down half of the member and a blink of an eye he standing in front of the babies' room.

He kicks the door open and slowly walks in, lighting his hands on fires. He stepping closer to the babies' cot and looks at them. Suddenly, his eyes turn to normal as he looking at the two babies. Nashi, looks a lot like Lucy. She inherits her look, and Natsu's hair color. Meanwhile, for Shiina, he inherits Natsu's looks and Lucy's hair color. His eyes welled up with tears, looking at both of his child, they look so much like Lucy and he can't bring the heart to harm them.

' _We love Mama the most,'_ both Shiina and Nashi telepathically communicate with him.

Natsu close her eyes, turning it back to its red color. He raises his hand up high, lighting them on fire, ready to strike the baby.

/

' _We love you the most, Papa'_ said Shiina and Nashi once again and at the same time Natsu already brings down his hand to strike at them.

"Lucy," a voice calling for Lucy and she recognizes it. It is Layla's voice. Lucy squinting her eyes and she sees Layla standing not far from her, smiling at her.

"Mama," cries Lucy cheerfully, running and hugging Layla. She misses her so much. Layla returns the hug and caressing Lucy's back when she hears her daughter's sobbing.

"You have become a mother, my dear. You shouldn't be crying like right now," said Layla softly.

"I miss you, Mama. Come on, let's go. We still have a lot of things to tell," said Lucy looking up at Layla. Layla shake her head before releasing Lucy from her embrace.

"It's not your time yet, Lucy. You have to return back," said Layla.

"But, I want to be with you, Mama. I miss you a lot,"

"I also want to be with you, Lucy. But your husband and your children need you there. You have to get back,"

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you,"

"Don't be a selfish person, Lucy. I'm sure you don't want your children to feel the same pain you feel during my death. This is not your place to stay, Lucy," said Layla sternly.

Lucy then suddenly remembers the innocent face of her children. She wants to watch her children to grow up like other children. She wants to see Natsu come to love their children.

"I want to go back, Mama,"said Lucy in determination.

"Good choice you made, Lucy," another voice sounds on the space. She looks at her mother to see her only smiling, and then she looks back only to see Zeref approaching them. His face isn't look moody like when he's alive. Right now, his face looks happy and peaceful.

"Please take care of Natsu, Lucy," said Igneel, entering the screen. He changes his form to look as a human who is taller than Zeref, with long crimson red hair and dark black eyes.

"I will," said Lucy, slowly disappearing. Layla, Igneel and Zeref only watches with smile on their face.

"Their life journey just began," said Layla, earning nod from Zeref and Igneel.

/

Gray quickly enters the babies' room. He is just about to attack Natsu when Natsu lower down his fired arm. But, Gray stops his attempt when the fired arm doesn't strike the babies, but drops to Natsu's side and that flame distinguish. Natsu drops to his knee, bringing his hand to his face, trying to hold up his tears. The horn on his head and the markings on his body slowly disappear. He is converting back to his normal self.

Gray brings himself near Natsu and looks at the babies only to see them still sleeping without knowing the fact that their father almost killed them.

"I can't hurt them. They look so much like Lucy. I couldn't hurt them," cries Natsu. Lisanna quickly enters the room followed by Levy and Juvia. Lisanna approaches and hugs Natsu from behind, whispering the word that will calm down the dragon slayer. Levy and Juvia took precaution by taking the babies away from their father, afraid he might harm them again. Gray, knowing this is the right moment, approaches Juvia.

"Give me the baby, Juvia," asks Gray.

"What're you gonna do?" asks Juvia, not believing Gray for once.

"I'm gonna hand him to his father," said Gray. He wants to reach for the baby, but Juvia taking him away from Gray's reach.

"Are you crazy, Gray-sama? He's gonna harm him," protest Juvia.

"He will not,"

"I don't believe you,"

"JUVIA!" yells Gray in frustration cause Shiina to wake up out of shock. The baby only continues crying because he is startled with Gray's loud voice. Juvia trying to calm the baby but instead the crying only raise high in pitch. It almost like he's calling Natsu to hold him, to calm him down.

Natsu slowly stand up and approaches Juvia. Juvia back away in fear, still tightly holding Shiina. Shiina continue to cry out loudly. His face starts to turn reddish due to his crying.

"Please, give him to me. I promise I wouldn't harm him," said Natsu, extending his hand to accept his son. Juvia looks for a while before hesistantly give Shiina to Natsu.

What happen after that is like a magic. As soon as Natsu adjusted Shiina in his arms, slowly he stops crying and for the first time opens his eyes. There, he also inherited Lucy's eye color. Shiina is staring at his father before he smiled, cooing at his father. Natsu, slowly caressed his son's cheek before smiling at him. Slowly, Shiina starts to yawn and he sleeps on his father's arm.

"Everyone, Lucy is alive," said Mira, panting hard to catch on her breath. Slowly, the guild members rush to the main room and looks Poluchka giving Lucy medicine for her to drink. Lucy looks at them and smiling but one thing that catches on her eyes by seeing Shiina on Natsu's arm. Slowly, Levy go to her side and give Nashi to her. Nashi is a heavy-sleeper like Natsu. Look on how she shifts from hand to hand, she still sleeping like nothing happens.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail family, Shiina and Nashi," said Lucy, kissing Nashi on her forehead.

"Thank you, Lucy," said Natsu, standing beside Lucy. Lucy only nods and smiles. Natsu looks like he concentrating on something.

"Shiina and Nashi want me to tell you that they love the sound of your voice. And also they apologizes for hurting you," said Natsu. Lucy looks at her babies lovingly.

"It's okay. Both of you didn't have to apologize. That is a mother's job to protect their child,"

"They said they love you," said Natsu happily.

"I love you too," replied Lucy.

"And…," Natsu unableto finish his sentence. His eyes widens in shock before disbelievely looking at both Nashi and Shiina. Not long after that, his eyes brimming with tears.

"And?" asks Lucy, confuse with Natsu's silence.

"They also said that they love me," said Natsu, crying tears of joy.

"Of course they love you, Natsu. You're their father," assures Lucy. After that, Natsu quickly hugs her.

"I'm a father, Lucy," sobbing Natsu at Lucy's shoulder. Lucy feels happy that finally Natsu has come to love Shiina and Nashi.

/

 **5 years later…**

"Happy birthday, Shiina, Nashi," said Lucy while clapping her hand. Natsu is currently carries out a huge cake that Lucy has prepared earlier.

"This is your present," said Natsu, handing to the twin both of their presents. Nashi is inspecting the gift before pouting and looking at Shiina.

"Onii-chan, Papa and Mama didn't give the gift and we want the most," said Nashi. Shiina only nods his head.

"Eh, isn't this what you want?" asks Lucy confusedly. Both Nashi and Shiina shake their head in denial.

"Then, tell us what you want then," said Natsu, grinning.

"Mama, Papa, we wants little brother and sister," said Shiina and Nashi in union that leaves both Lucy and Natsu blushing.

"Well, that gonna take a while," said Natsu, scratching his unitchy scalp.

"Natsu!" said Lucy embarrassed, slapping Natsu's shoulder.

"But, we want one, Papa," persuade Nashi to trap Natsu.

Natsu, admit defeat to Nashi's silent attack, quickly rise up and scoop Lucy on his arms.

"What're you doing, Natsu?" said Lucy blushing.

"Well, we have to grant our child's wish, right?" said Natsu, grinning like an idiot.

"Natsuuu," yells Lucy when Natsu already took his step up to the room.

"Where is Papa taking Mama,onii-chan?" asks Nashi innocently, currently eating her cake.

"Well, Papa and Mama on their way on making our little brother and sister," said Shiina, joining Nashi eating the cake.

"How's going to the room can make our little brother and sister?" asks Nashi even more since she has so many questions inside her head.

"You'll understand when you're grows up," said Shiina, caressing Nashi's pink hair.

 **THE END…**


End file.
